Cafe Coffee Day
by Drizzle1640
Summary: Don't go with the title...coz it don't hv much relation with the story...A bday gift for my Shanu Dida...Happy Birthday Mum...A Rajvi OS... *Thnk U All For Your Reviews*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-** Helloooo again!

I'm back again...today with a Rajvi OS :D...one of my favourite couple :*

This story is for a veryyyy special person for me...on her bday! :D

 **Gorgeous Purvi-** Mammaaaa!...Firstly..A Veryyyyyyyyy Veryyyyyyyy Happy Birthday to you...umm..I can't wait fr the cake now *_* :P...anyway...no project or any other blah blah...I was talking abt ur bday dat day U knw...bt we both behaved like unknown abt anything else :P...so here is ur bdy gift Dida...read it and tell hw is it! :D

 **~O~**

"One Coffee please!"

"Yes mam! Please wait for a few minute."

Purvi looked around the canteen & spotted an empty table and sat there...she's very tired today...and also having headache...what she need most now is a cup of strong coffee...today really was a hectic day...&...

"Mam your Coffee!"

Purvi's trance of thoughts broke by the waitress's voice...she took the coffee and looked forward...& found a grinning face in front of her...she became angry seeing that face but somehow controlled her anger...

Purvi-"Dekho abhi mujhe tumse baat karne...or better saying ladne ka abhi koi mood nehi hai...aur mere saar men bhi bohot dard ho raha hai...so better you leave me alone now...(Making a tired face)

"Are tum itne gusse wale behave kiu kaar rahe ho?...mai toh sirf yahan tumse baat karne aaya hun."-the person said.

Purvi-"Baat? Oh really _Rajat_? Tumse baat karneka matlab hi hai tumse ladna...aab tum idhaar baithke hawa se hi baat karo...mai abhi ghar jaa rahi hun... (She stand upand started to walk towards the exit)

Rajat-"Arey paar yea coffee?"

Purvi heared him and said-"Coffee tum pee lena...and bill bhi pay kar dena.(She left)

Rajat-"Kya mai?"(Looking at the coffee)"Chalo thik hai, aab itna toh kar hi sakta hun."(He smiled and sipped the coffee)

"Sir bill."

Rajat looked up and found a waiter standing there with the bill book.

"Kya yaar?...ek toh coffee bolkar cold coffee serve karte ho...aur fir ek itna lamba bill hath mein daal dete ho." (Rajat said irritatingly and payed the bill)

The waiter looked at him ashtonishingly and went out while murmuring-"Abhi abhi toh bada muskura raha tha...achanak kya hua?"

 **After Some Days-**

Purvi was returning from college in her scooty with her friend Shreya...suddenly Shreya screamed-"Purvi vo dekh!"

Purvi stopped her scooty applying break with a jerk and asked-"Kya hua?"

Shreya-"Arey vo Rajat!"

Purvi looked around and found Rajat standing in a road corner talking to someone in phone...those groccery bags in his hand gave the proofs that he was coming back from market...

Shreya-"Dekh vo market se aa raha hai."

Purvi(Angrily)-"Shreya tu mujhe yea saab faltu ke cheez dikhane ke liye itni zor se chillai? Meri toh heart attack aane wali thi...agar accident ho jata toh?"

But Shreya didn't pay much attention to her & marched towards Rajat...

Shreya(To Rajat)-"Hi Rajat."

Rajat looked at her & waved his hand smilingly..."Achha baadmein baat karta hun, bye." He cut the call and looked at Shreya.

Rajat-"Arey Shreya tum yahan?"

Shreya-"Haan ghar jaa rahi thi, Purvi ke sath."

Rajat-"Purvi? Vo bhi hai tumhare sath?"

Shreya-"Haan." (To Purvi).."Purvi..udhar kya kar rahi hai? Come here."

Purvi unwillingly went to them & and passed a fake smile-"Hello guys."

Shreya-"Rajat tum market se aa rahe ho?"

Rajat-"Haan vo papa ka tabiyat kharab hai...toh mai hi market chala aaya..tum log itni der se ghar jaa rahe ho?"

Shreya-"Haan vo exam aa rahe hai na toh librery gayi thi."

Purvi-"Shreya teri baate khatam ho gaaye hai toh chale?"

Suddenly someone came from behind-"Hello idhar kya chal raha hai?"

Shreya said happily-"Are Daya tum?"

Daya-"Hi Shreya...mai tumhare ghar gaya tha par tumhare mom ne bola tum college se nehi wapas aaye..."

Shreya-"Kiu tumhe koi kaam tha?"

Daya-"Haan(Shyly looking at Rajvi) socha hum dono aaj shopping paar jaye..."

Rajat came between-"Haan jao na tum dono...mai aur Purvi yahin paar hun..."

Purvi opened her mouth to say ssomthing but again shut her mouth...

Dareya waved bye to them and went from there...

After they went, Rajat turned to Purvi-"Aab hum bhi chale kahi par?"

Purvi was about say something but Rajat dragged her to the nearby coffee shop.

Purvi found herself sitting inside a coffee shop with Rajat...

Rajat grinned at her-"Batao...konsa coffe loge?"

Purvi looked away-"Kuchh bhi nehi...tum mujhe yahan lekar hi kiu aaye ho...I don't wanna be here with you (With attitude)

Rajat hold her hand-"Are itna bhi gussa kiu ho rahe ho? Ruko."(He called the waiter)

"Yes sir?"

"Two black coffee."

Purvi protested-"Nehi cappuccino."

Rajat smiled under breath-"But tumhe toh black coffee pasand hai."

Purvi kept mum...

Rajat-"Thik hai do cappuccino."

They passed some moments in silence...suddenly Rajat got up and said-"Mai order lekar aata hun."

Rajat went and came back with coffee and placed it on the table...

 **Purvi"** written on it...Purvi looked at Rajat in amazment...

Rajat smirked at her-"Dare complete."

 **Flashback-**

Rajat and Purvi were arguing on something...

Purvi-"Tum na...bohot hi jyada darpok ho."

Rajat-"Mai or darpok?...kabhi nehi...kisne kaha aisa?"

Purvi-"Mai bol rahi hun."

Rajat-"Kiuuu?" (Shocked)

Purvi-"Kiunki tum ho."

Rajat-"Nehi hun."

Purvi-"Thik hai...prove it."

Rajat-"Kaise?"

Purvi-"Sabke samne mujhe propose karo..."

Rajat-"Kyaa?"

Purvi-"Haan...6 months se hum relation mein hai...but adhe lgo ko yea baat pata hi nehi hai...vo bhi sirf tum darpok ke wajase."

Rajat-"Is it a dare?"

Purvi-"Haan...and jaab tak nehi kaar pate...don't talk to me."(She stormed out)

Rajat-"Are Purvi suno toh."(But she went)

 **Flashback Ends-**

Rajat-"Dekho...yahan par bohot log hai...and unn sabke samne samne hi Maine tumhe propose kiya."

Purvi laughed-"Rajat...tum pura pagal ho."

Rajat-"Haan...tumhara hi boyfriend hun."

Purvi-"What do you mean by that?"(Narrowed eyes)

Rajat-"Ku..kuch nehi...coffee piyo...thanda ho jayega."

Purvi sipped the coffee and said-"But Rajat...tum sach mein darpok ho."

Rajat-"Kyaa? Kiuu?"

Purvi-"Kiunki tumne muh se bolkar propose nehi kiya."

Rajat-"Not fair Purvi...yea dare mein nehi tha."

Purvi-"Fir bhi tum darpok ho."

"Nehi.."

"Haan.."

"No.."

"Yes..."

And they continued...

 **END**

 **~O~**

 **A/N-Yayy..done with it...now lemme know how is it ok?...**

 **Gorgeous Purvi-** "Happy Birthday once again Mummmmm...waiting for a cuteeee and bigggg review from you. Love You soooo much...have a blessed life ahead with full of happiness," :*

 **Others, share your views about this story...**

 **Miss Me again...**

 **Please ignore mistakes..**

 **Bye..**

 **Regards-**

 **SREYA :D**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Hello all...thanks a lotttt for your precious reviews...I'm so glad to see such postive responses from you all! :D :D

But Only 7 reviews?...That's sad :(...Anyway...Leave it :)

Whatever, as I get some good rivews...I thought to thank you all...

So here we go...

 **Gorgeous Purvi-** Really? You never thought to get a story gift in your birthday? Then why your Princess is here? **-_-**... & also thnx? :/...U knw I wrote this one for 5 days...dnt laugh...U knw na now-a-days I dnt get much time...so it obviously took 5 days for me...well, I knw everything is fair in bday :P...And see U get two more bday wishes jst fr me B-)...jokes apart :P...Yeh I knw U so well ;)...U knw whn I thought fr a bday gift...the first thing came into my mind is _Coffe!_ :D...thn I sat to write ur fav couple's OS and see wat came out...and U knw our thoughts match a lot...even I thought like this abt relationship :*...I knw itz nt dat gud...still M soooooooo happy that you love this one...Love you infinity! :*

 **Shweta04-** Well, First I'll give you ur ans...yeh U once reviewed in one of my story and thn vanished...and ofcourse we can be friends...evn so gud friends U knw...& U r bengali? Same age?*_*...evn I'm bengali...I found so many bengali frnds here...wow :*...but dnt U hv ur own FF acc?...if dnt hv thn open na...we can talk a lott thn :D...and basically M a chatterbox :P...& thnx fr ur cute cute reviews...I'm so happy that U like it :D...Rajvi is my second fav couple...& I love to write on them *_*...

 **Anushka Diya-** Thnx madam ji for your review...this one is so unexpected, sachhi...Love you Akka! ^_^ :*

 **Rajvi Fan 123-** Hiiiiiii Sulluu Again :D...thank you shoooo much for your review...& Ofcourse, why not...bhagwan ji ne chaha toh I'll write manyyyy more...Love ya! :*

 **Ashi-** Hi...at first a bigggg Sorryyyy to you... I saw ur reviews in many of my stories ki "Lazy girl, update soon" :P...but now you know the reason na? :(...I'm innocent see!...I'm so happy to see someone is waiting for my stories...that means I'm not that bad writer as much as I thought...what's say? ;)...and thanks for your review! :D...

 **Angel7811-** Aww Pari...thank you sooooooo much...Chikki di loves you a lott! :*

 **Man-Eater-** Maneater...you knw na I'm not a so-good writer...so U must nt except more...& U knw na M a cute kid...so I always write cute stories B-)...& yah...M talking abt this one only...I was sso busy in writing it! :D

 **Thnx to all of the silent readers too...**

 **Miss me all...**

 **Regards-**

 **Sreya :D**


End file.
